Kyubey (Fanon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Base= |-|Magical Girl= |-|Witch= |-|Final Form= Summary Kyubey is the main antagonist of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. He appeared as the "Messenger of Magic" who would grant wishes to girls. However, in return they sign a contract, and become magical girls with the purpose to fight Witches, evil creatures born from curses, who absorb human lives and are responsible for most suicide and murders. After a witch is defeated, she drops a Grief Seed, which can be used by magical girls to restore the depleted magical energies. Kyubey can then absorb the grief seed and use its energy to mantain the energy of the universe, preventing its heat death. Kyubey first appears Madoka's dream in the first episode of the anime, in a Mitakihara City destroyed by the owerwhelming power of Walpurgisnacht. There, a black-haired magical girl tries to stop the witch but she can't do much against her. Madoka sees the scene on the top of a skyscraper and is worried for the magical girl. Kyubey then tells Madoka she is the only one who can stop that destruction, and propose her to make a contract with it in order to become a magical girl. Madoka then wakes up and discover it was just a dream. The following day, Madoka goes to school and there she meets the girl of the dream, who reveals to be Homura Akemi, her new classmate. After leaving school, Madoka goes with her friend Sayaka Miki in a CD shop and there she heards the voice of someone calling her. Madoka follows the direction of the voice and she finds herself in an abandoned building. There she meets the little creature of her dream wounded by Homura. Madoka hurries up to help the creature despite Homura has warned her to not get closer. Madoka is able to escape thanks to Sayaka, whom used a fire-extinguisher to block Homura's view. The two friends find themselves in a weird place full of canvasses and horrible creatures whom are about to kill them. Luckily, they are saved by a blonde girl, whom revealed to be Mami Tomoe, a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl. Mami easily kills the creatures using several muskets and heals Kyubey using her magic. In the first episodes, Kyubey appears to be rather kind towards Madoka and Sayaka, hiding her true aims to them. After Madoka has thrown Sayaka's soul gem from a bridge in episode 6, Kyubey tells Madoka and Kyoko the first shocking truth of magical girls: "Magical girls can control their bodies (soul gems) from 100 meters away, at most. After a magical girl makes a contract with Kyubey, her soul is removed from her body and is turned into a soul gem, making her essentially like a zombie." The second shocking truth is revealed at the end of episode 8: "After a magical girl completely taints her soul gem, she turns into a witch." In the last episodes, Kyubey shows to be heartless and explains that it belongs to the alien race of Incubators, who discovered how to use magic to prevent the heat death of the universe million years ago. They developed a way to turn emotions into energy which can be used to mantain the entropy of the universe. However, Incubators aren't able to understand emotion so they decided to visit other inhabited planets to find the species with the highest level of emotions possible. They discovered that girls who are in their teens are very instable because of their ongoing phase of hopes and despairs and, as such, have a great potential to release a high level of energy from their emotions. Incubators than decided to make a contract with some girls, whom become the first magical girls. The energy received from them was so great that Incubators decided to use that method again in the future and were responsible for the creation of a high number of magical girls and witches through the centuries. After Madoka erases all the witches from existence and rewrites the multiverse, Kyubey is among the characters who has forgotten Madoka's existence. In Wraith Arc, Kyubey seems to rember something thanks to Homura and, for this reason, it takes a shard of Homura's shield which allows it to resist Homura's memory manipulation. Kyubey then organizes a plan to capture and control Madoka, which can be achieved thanks to Homura. Incubators then take Homura's soul gem and put it into an isolation field, thus preventing it from tainting. Homura then subconsciously creates a fake Mitakihara City and brings Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Nagisa and other people into it. At the beginning, Homura doesn't notice something wrong with the city, but after some time she reaches the conclusion that it must be a witch barrier. Kyubey then comes forward and tells Homura its plan to control the Law of Cycles. Homura tries to kill it but the Incubator continues to resurrect itself over and over again. Homura then falls in despair and turns into a witch, Homulilly, but she is ultimately saved by the combined effort of Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko and Nagisa. Homura then turns back to be a magical girl and uses a combined attack with Madoka, destroying many Incubators in the process. Kyubey then reappears in the new world created by Homura, and says it is too dangerous to make use of human emotions. Kyubey then tries to escape from Devil Homura, but she grabs it and says Incubators are useful to handle the curses in the world. In the Rebellion Epilogue, we can see Homura dancing in a cornfield and a wounded Kyubey lying on the field. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A ' | '''High 2-A ' | '''Low 1-C | 1-C Name: 'Kyubey, Incubator, Kyuubey, QB '''Origin: 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Immeasurable '''Classification: '''Incubator, white cat, witches' creator, magical girl, witch, embodiment of despair, embodiment of destruction '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Small Size (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight, Spatial Technology, Soul Materialization (Can use the soul of a girl to create a Soul Gem), Morality Transcendence (Isn't able to understand human's emotions), Multiple Bodies, Entropy Reversal, Soul Manipulation, Wish Granting, Contract Bestowal, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Invisibility (Can't be seen by normal humans), Intangibility (Can pass through walls), Creation (Is the creator of all witches), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Made sure that everyone forgave the existence of Madoka), Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acausality w/ a shard of Homura's shield, Pain Manipulation (Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it), Conceptual Manipulation (Erased the concept of Madoka from existence), Healing (Healed Kamijou's arm), Reality Warping (Changed the appearance of the whole Mitakihara City), Causality Manipulation, Reality Recreation (Recreated the multiverse of Witches from the multiverse of Wraiths after Madoka erased the former, and changed all the laws of the new multiverse), Law Manipulation (Changed the laws of the new multiverse), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Possess Homura's abilities on a greater scale). Resistance to the followings: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All of the above, but enhanced, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Meta Magic, Weapon Creation (Can create all the weapons of the other magical girls), Ascended Physiology (Exists on a higher level of existence than the Puella Magi multiverse), Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Holy Manipulation w/ Holy bow, Spatial-Temporal Lock (Exists outside of time and space), Conceptual Lordship (Can freely manipulate all concepts in the Puella Magi multiverse), Cosmic Entity Physiology, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 5, 8, 9 and 10), Physics Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation (Can generate cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers), Entropy Manipulation (Now Kyubey has the full control of the Entropy of the whole Puella Magi multiverse, and can freely create and manipulate entropic energy), Consciousness Grounding (Used this power to return Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Ultimate Sayaka, Holy Mami and Devil Kyoko being normal girls) | All of the above, but greatly enhanced, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Life Absorption, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Despair Embodiment, Dimensional Manipulation, Size Manipulation | All of the above, but greatly enhanced, Plot Manipulation (Is able to control and change the whole story), Regeneration (High-Godly. Can regenerate even if the Puella Magi multiverse and the mathematical dimensions above it are erased from existence), Fusionism w/ Walpurgisnacht, Avatar Creation, Destruction Embodiment, Destruction, Absolute Invulnerability, Meta Wish Granting, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fate Manipulation, Afterlife Creation (Created a dimension which hosts every witch erased from existence by Madoka). Resistance to the followings: Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Thread Manipulation and Ribbon Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Created The Curse, whom was going to destroy the Puella Magi multiverse if not stopped by Ultimate Madoka. Was also able to erase Ultimate Madoka from existence after the latter erased the concept of witch from every universe, from the past and the future. The Puella Magi universe has been stated several time to contain infinite 4 dimensional universes) | '''High Multiverse Level+ (Has been regarded as the strongest magical girl ever existed, making her far stronger than Tart, whom transcends infinite universes and is a 5 dimensional being. Was able to fight Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Holy Mami, Ultimate Sayaka and Devil Kyoko at the same time) | Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Created a 6 dimensional labyrinth which absorbed the whole Puella Magi multiverse as well as Ultimate Madoka's dimension) | '''Complex Multiverse Level (In order to fight the fusion of Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Ultimate Sayaka, Holy Mami and Devil Kyoko, Kyubey fused with the true form of Walpurgisnacht and became a 7 dimensional being) Speed: Inaccessible '''(Can freely move in a void after Madoka destroyed The Curse and the multiverse) | '''Omnipresent on a 5 dimensional scale (Can keep up with Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Holy Mami, Ultimate Sayaka and Devil Kyoko) | Omnipresent on a 6 dimensional scale | Omnipresent 'on a 7 dimensional scale 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown '''| '''High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Survived the destruction of the multiverse caused by Ultimate Madoka) | '''High Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Holy Mami, Ultimate Sayaka and Devil Kyoko at the same time) | Low Complex Multiverse Level | Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless '''| '''Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: ' '''Multiversal+ '| '''High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: 'Soul Gem, Greef Seed 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Manipulated humans and magical girls for thousands of years) | '''Nigh-Omniscient (Can see the past, the present and the future of Puella Magi timelines) | Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: '''None notable '''NOTE: '''This is just a joke profile for Kyubey. If you want to see Kyubey's original profile, click here. '''Key: Base | Magical Girl | Witch | Soul of Walpurgis Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1